Fae Folk
Fae Folk: The Children of Spirit, Fae Folk, are the first race of Orenda. Created by the God Elemental of Spirit, Imagodai. The Fae Folk are the first of the races of Orenda to be gifted the breathe of life. Imagodai intended them to be the sculptors that brought the world of Orenda to life. The Fae Folk were tasked with collecting the five elements required for life; Spirit, Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Imagodai created her first children from pure spirit, the Aethers. These non-corporeal beings flowed through the void grabbing what the Elemental God of Spirit would need to create Orenda. First they collected Air, in the form of wind to swirl around holding all the other elements in place. Next they gathered earth, to be swirled by Air, to form a ball around the spark of Spirit that Imagodai had been gifted by her husband, Partumis. Fire followed earth, to heat and light the elements creating the world of Orenda. Finally, they gathered water to bathe the earth and cleanse the skies. All the while, assembling all three elements to cloud Orenda from the dark void, before fire would be needed to melt the ice that formed when the clouds went too high, bringing it all back to earth to begin the cycle again. The Aethers , while gathering the elements, began to take on the natures of the elements they gathered the most of, unbeknownst to their mother. Becoming the five Aether Elemental peoples; Exspirs - spirit elementals, Fugans - air elementals, Lutumans - earth elementals, Ignisians - fire elementals, and Aquars - water elementals. Imagodai saw this change upon her children and gathered them all before her. She saw as her children gathered before her that many were distributing themselves in formations behind four singular individuals. These four Aethers contained so much of one element that no other element seemed to be able to reside within them. Imagodai marveled at the change wrought upon her children, she decided that this transformation was not a disaster and elevated these four Elementals above their brothers and sisters. They became the God Elemental caretakers of the other four elements, as their mother was Gold Elemental of Spirit. Deumael, God Elemental of Air. Duesterra, God Elemental of Earth. Ignidean, God Elemental of Fire. And Marisdu, God Elemental of Water. Imagodai tasked her newly made Elemental Gods with assisting her in completing the project set by her husband. She chose to have the Elemental Gods take as their helpers a select few from the four Aether Elemental people. Mostly those that were so close to purely of one of the four elements that the other elements could no longer be collected within them. These were to be their progeny and their helpers in the great work of creating Orenda. She changed focus to exploring the way that her children changed by handling all of the elements. She taught her new children what she discovered before allowing them to complete each of their tasks: *Deumael – God Elemental of Air – was tasked with making beings that would ensure the elements were spread as evenly within their layers as possible and transporting the remaining Aethers around the Orenda as it was being formed. *Duesterra – God Elemental of Earth – was tasked with creating beings that would help the Aethers and other Children of Spirit in sculpting the physical world of Orenda, its valleys, mountains, canyons, seas, oceans, ponds, lakes, vistas, and continents. *Ignidean – God Elemental of Fire – was given the honor of bringing light and warmth to the world and entrusted with making beings that would fill the world with art and life. *Marisdu – God Elemental of Water – was given the final task. Her charges would carry the element of life starting/giving water to the world of Orenda. The creation of the Orenda well begun, Imagodai turned her attention to having caretakers ready to assist and guide the God Elementals’ progeny in the tasks set before them. She saw that Partumis’ plan called for beings with a physical form. This and the changes in her first children gave her many ideas. She decided that along with the original Children of Spirit, the Aethers, she would provide three more types to help Orenda. She created the Hauflins, Pookas, and Silenus to join the Aethers in their work, each having a purpose as organizers. * The Aethers , the First Children of Spirit, are little changed from their original task or appearance. Appearing as both physical and not, depending on their moods. These beings appeared to have black skin, with swirled patterns of color from the Five Elements they were originally tasked with gathering. * The Hauflin people, in appearance a combination of the Children of Earth and Children of Fire. These diminutive people have the slight-bone structure common of elves and the stature of Hill Dwarves. They are Imagodai’s managers. They revel in the organizing of the different Children of the Elementals. * The Pooka , an unusual people similar in stature and appearance to the Hauflins, with the strange addition of animal features. The ears and tails of five animals mark out the Pookas from the Hauflins that are encountered on Orenda; dog, cat, fox, horse, and rabbit. These are Imagodai’s gardeners and care-takers. Perpetually upbeat, these Children of Spirit can become mischievous to malicious towards any who harm or interfere with their chosen charges. * The Silenus , the great defenders. Little is known about this race, being one of the five absent races of Orenda. These are Imagodai’s guardians of life and spirit. Physically more present in the world than any of the other Children of Spirit, the other Fae Folk view them as both a mysterious champion and bogeyman to be respected and feared. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Fae Folk Category:Races of Orenda